Pet Peeve
' Pet Peeve' is an episode of Happy Tree Friends, the fourth episode of Internet Season 4, and the 82nd episode overall. Plot After making an explosive experiment, Sniffles creates an living blob that he adopts as an pet. However when he pets it, Sniffles realizes his pet skin is acid. After getting the blob an collar and bandages his hand, Sniffles takes the pet for a walk. He spots Lumpy feeding the birds, then the blob stands on Lumpy's leg prompting Sniffles to spray it off. After Sniffles leaves, Lumpy realizes his leg was melted and throws his bag of seeds on his own. Then Lumpy is attacked by a flock of birds and vultures who want the seeds. Sniffles and the pet go for a walk, but the blob throws up in the middle of the bridge they were walking. Both leave while the saliva melts the bridge. Handy then appears and his head gets stuck in the hole made. Sniffles then passes over Handy, but Handy's hard hat saves him. In the middle of the road, Sniffles drives with Mole closely behind. The blob then put its head out of the van and dropping acid on Mole's windshield. Mole tries to wipe it out, but the acid spreads, cuts of the glass, killing him, making the van run out of control. Back at the bridge, Handy, who somehow got out of the hole, is run over by the van. The scene goes back to Sniffles, who is happily driving and watching the blob, but then the blob's skin melts the seat, when Sniffles sees his pet, he is safely standing on the car's behind, but when it flies off, Sniffles screams. Then the car goes to the sidewalk, cutting part of Sniffles' head killing him. Back at the park, Lumpy is covered in bandages and with a peg leg. Lumpy looks down to see the blob again cuddling his other leg, melting it and restarting the chain of events again. Lumpy sighs as the birds come closer and when the iris closes, Lumpy screams during the credits while he is mauled by the birds again. Moral A house is not home without a pet Deaths #The Mole's head is cut in half by the windshield of his car. #Handy is run over by the Mole's truck. #Sniffles' head is cut off by the pavement. #Lumpy is scredded by the birds.' (debatable since he survives the first attack and he was heard screaming until the end of the episode)' Injuries #Sniffles was injured in the hand because of his pet. #Lumpy's left leg falls off after Sniffles' pet goes on it. #Lumpy recieves multiple scars on his body and loses an eye after the birds attack him. Trivia *Tricksy and Really Good Unicornius (winners of Truffles' Video Bomb Competition) make an appearance. *This is the first internet episode to star Sniffles since Wrath of Con. *Sniffles' lab (and possibly whole house) has changed since its last appearance in I've Got You Under My Skin. *The Mole was driving a van in both this and the previous episode. *Lumpy may has an injury similar to one of the comics ("Bird Brained"). *If the Halloween episode (mentioned by Truffles' Video Bomb Competition) were to air the same month, it'd be the second time since a year ago where they air two episodes in one month (coincidentally October for both years), a rare occurrence. *Handy, The Mole and Lumpy are featuring characters in the episode, who are described as no hands no eyes no brain. *No female characters appear in the episode. *Tricksy appears when Lumpy is feeding the birds while Really Good Unicornious appears when Sniffles and The Mole are driving on the road. Gallery Pet peeve 2.jpg|Sniffles and Lumpy Pet peeve 3.jpg|Watch out, Handy! A hole! Lumpy_with_bird's_food.jpg The_mole_drive.jpg|The Mole is driving again. Tricksycameo.jpg Category:Internet Season 4 Category:Internet Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Truffles Bombed